


i think it looks good

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, That's it, lucifer gets a ride to work from his boyfriend, marcus looks good with messy hair, they're absolutely and completely in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus took off his helmet, instinctively reaching out to smooth down his hair afterwards, but before he could do so someone grabbed his arm. He looked up, his hair messy and his expression curious, and he was greeted by his boyfriend’s grin and his warm brown eyes.“Leave it. I think it looks good.” Lucifer said with a smile.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	i think it looks good

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is technically one of those where it's just a paragraph or two from the fic, but i did change it a little to sound better as a stand alone. anyways, here's some fluff without plot for y'all to hopefully enjoy in this fine quarantine day!

Marcus took off his helmet, instinctively reaching out to smooth down his hair afterwards, but before he could do so someone grabbed his arm. He looked up, his hair messy and his expression curious, and he was greeted by his boyfriend’s grin and his warm brown eyes.

“Leave it.” Lucifer said and Marcus scooted back on the seat to make his boyfriend some space. Lucifer sat down right away, delighted that Marcus knew him so well, and he made sure that he was facing his boyfriend as he leaned in and gave Marcus one soft kiss.

“I think it looks good.” he added, smiling against Marcus’ lips, as he ran a finger along the back of Marcus’ neck, sending chills down his back. He then pulled Marcus closer, fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed him, the kiss soft and languid and loving, and yet it messed Marcus up all the same.

When Lucifer parted their lips Marcus’ cheeks were bright eyes, his hair even messier than before and his eyes an almost warm greenish blue not unlike the color of the sea as he gazed in awe at Lucifer.

Lucifer cupped Marcus’ cheek with one hand, nothing but pure love in his every gaze and every expression and every gesture, as he smoothed down the parts of Marcus’ hair that were too out of control with his other hand, leaving Marcus’ hair messy but in a very intentional way. 

Lucifer smiled as he lovingly admired his boyfriend and the intensity of Lucifer’s gaze took Marcus’ breath away and he was unable to do anything but stare adoringly at Lucifer. 

Lucifer’s smile quickly turned into a grin as he gently caressed Marcus’ cheek, ending by running his fingers along Marcus’ jaw before taking Marcus’ hands in his own and just taking a second to enjoy the moment and relish in his boyfriend’s love, something that he found himself doing more and more recently.

After a few seconds he got up, pulling along a very confused Marcus who almost tripped over his own motorcycle and Lucifer stopped in his tracks and reached to help his boyfriend steady himself, but Marcus quickly pulled him together, taking a step back, which left Lucifer confused for a moment there, and then he barely spared Lucifer a glance before walking away. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, a little annoyed but not surprised or bothered because he knew his boyfriend well enough at that point to not be bothered by certain meaningless things, and he followed Marcus, clinging to his arm as soon as he caught up with him and they walked towards the precinct all the while stealing glances from each other. 

He pressed a kiss to Marcus’ cheek right before they entered the precinct, watching and waiting for the moment when Marcus’ cold and apathetic expression would slightly soften and when it finally happened he grinned, pulling Marcus into one last kiss before walking away. 

“Love you!” Lucifer almost shouted, his grin so infectious that Marcus couldn’t help smiling despite his best attempts at maintaining his “work face” and Lucifer couldn’t help but feel a little smug about that.

“Be careful!” Marcus responded, his words different than Lucifer’s but the meaning was all the same.


End file.
